My OnlyTwilight Princess
by MaliceInlist
Summary: Perhaps it is the way things must be, leaving a world so accustomed to...as Minda so thought, seeing the last of Link a though perhaps to much to bear...just a single night left...to give herself to him.


**Midnas Connection **

Brash, abrasive, insane? Perhaps crazy were all words that could be collectivly used to describe herself...Midna didn't give a second thought to it though, it was somthing she never really payed much attention to in the meantime anyway. Though the way the fresh air touched her skin, hot steam surrounding the room, it felt peacefull, filling. Link had gotten used to her random and sometimes brash advance's into his life, considering they'd been traveling for quite some time.

She lay on the only small bed in the room, Link sitting back nearby on the bed, his eyes closed in content bliss, before she spoke.

"Link..." He opened his eyes looking at her strangly. "Yes?" Midna shifted slightly her hips gently moving as she did, still remaining with her chest faced flat on the smooth soft blankets. "I don't...get you humans. You all so...uniqe. Us Twili are so..." She puckered her lips gently trying to think of a word to describe it. "Bland?" He answeared for her. She nodded. He stood softly streaching and grabbing a glass of water he'd placed on the nightstand, sitting near her, her feet barely from him, his towel draping his legs and waist. "I don't see how your people are so...bland...I mean I find you quite interesting." He stated raising the glass to take another drink before it suddenly shattered, looking over to see her still motionless, yet obiously hostile... "How?" Links mind finally caught up to him before he stumbled back, taken by suprize by the sudden glass's rupture and taking deep calming breaths. "This is why...I find you humans to strange...your all so. Weak." He frowned, whiping away some water from his face, "Its like you've lost touch with the godess...we've never lost touch with our powers...but I still am curious...why am I so interesting?" He looked up suprized, a look of shock clearly on his face. "Well...I guess..." Link's eyes lowered before he took a moment, thinking about the question. Raising his palm to genlty grasp his forehead. "I guess...ever since I've met you you've always seemed...so interesting...since you saved me when I was a beast..." He gently looked over at her, seeing her trying to fight back the obiously conflicting feelings in her head. Link frowned seeing her grasp her head in frustration. "I hate these feelings, we twili do not...are not supposed to feel...its in our nature to be like me! Like the whole race...but. Curse these idle thoughts." She growled. Now with her fingers gently tugging at the bedsheets, Link looking at her in concern. "I've just...never loved before." She murmured...so quite Link thought he imagined it...before a small smile spread on his lips.

"You seem like you love your people...your realm...or is it the kind of love...you might have for someone close?" He saw her tense...her fingers ever more grinding into the bedsheets. "Or is it...that...you love someone. Close." He felt his inner feelings, Link knew them well, in the months he'd spend traveling with the imp, and princess of the twilight...he'd grown fond...grown...loving of her. Link leaned foreward and gently grasped her chin, bringing her beautiful white face to his, kissing her helmet tenderly before speaking in a husky whisper. "Mabey...the person you love...is me? Or am I already so close...Midna...because I'd wish to love you." He said, it was sincere, sweet, gracefull, his body leaning just at her face view, a hand gently on hers. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and swiftly jerked her free hand up, ready to slap him, ready to get rid of the feelings that she should not have...but that are true, before he caught her hand. A look of shock on her face.

Link held her fingers softly, not hard, or forcefully...but in a gentle and sweet tenderness that could not be masked. "I'll love you Midna...fully...like you should be" He said, his breaths hitching her neck, his fingers gently exploring her plumply curved thighs exploring her inner core, playing with every tingling fold, her mind lost. His face lowered to her sacred spot, tounge playing inside of her. Link felt her tense, felt all the feeling leave her body obiously...she'd came. He rose whiping away her juice from his mouth, her body twitching uncontrolably, bringing his face up to hers, lips mere inch's away, so close to tasting her...suddenly he jerked back, feeling a sharp pain in his lip, blood on her jagged snaggle tooth, a coppery taste tingling his mouth. "Why...Link." She pleaded. "Why do you love me?"

He looked at her in suprize, and happiness, as she glared on at him intimidatingly. "Why Link! what do you love about this fiend! This abomination! All I am is a monster! Can't you see that!" His words froze her..."I've never called you a monster...or a fiend...or anything..." She looked away avoiding his eyes, "I've always thought...you were pretty, sweet...beautiful." He leaned back to her, Midnas eyes looking off into the corner, as his breath gently patted her cheek. "I've...loved you...I'd take you just as you are..."

She eyed the sheets, a glimmering look of sadness in her eyes. "But why?" She looked down more, trying to lose herself in the white fabric. "Why would't you want the body of a princess...someone who is beautiful...and not..." Suddenly she felt link grab her, "Can't you see your beautiful Midna! Just look for yourself...because I think you are, because you are!" His hand grasped her helm hard as she held his arm and tried to stop his hand from prying off the cold stone. "NO! Link!" She screamed and send a fist of hair, lunging for him, moments from just coldy smacking him...mabey stopping him and these feelings...but Midna suddenly felt the power leave her...she heard a clank. The cold smacking as the stone helm hit the floor, her flaming orange and yellow hair in full view. "Don't...D...don't look." She pleaded closing her eyes, covering herself as best she could. "No..." Link insisted. "I think...your beautiful." His warm brown eyes tried to connect with hers, before she turned away, "You look very pretty without the helm Midna..." She stammered. "S...shut up Link..." He smiled and grasped her hands, pulling her up, Midna let out a gasp of surpize as he placed her on his thigh, hand gently rubbing her back and butt, taking close care to gently rubb her back and forth on his thigh. Midna gasped at the sudden friction on her core, closing her eyes tight, as his breaths came hot and closer to her, feeling him rubbing her against him so ruffly. He held her close, moving faster with his leg, making her want to come more...and more whispering things in her ear silently. Before he now leaned over her, face only a few fractions of an inch away. She was hesitent before saying the silent words, cursing herself...but knowing full well that...she felt the feelings all to clear, all to vibrant, inside her head, in her body. "t..t. me." She whispered, lips colliding with his, her eyes shut tightly as she felt him enter her...he was large, for such a smaller being as her...hard...stiff...bouncing against her womb. Midna couldn't hold back cries of lust every time her thrust into her, uncontrollable instincts taking her mind, each smack of thier abdomens driving her more crazy. Her eyes reamined cracked, seeing his face, the look of pleasure on his features, closing his eyes tightly and then having them shoot open in suprize, Midna felt herself becoming drained, feeling him...pour into her...it was warm...so warm and soft.

Link towered above her, thier abdomens still connected an odd sensation as his still hard manhood lingered swollen inside of her. He pulled her up, thier faces side by side, whispering...he whispered into her ear. "I...Love you Midna." She took in his words, her gaze glassed over, expressionless..before it broke with a small smile. Pulling back as his eyes still remained closed. They cracked ever so slightly...as she leaned in and kissed him...a true kiss. Links eyes widened in suprize as the small Imps soft and sweet tasting lips reamined on his own. Thier lustfull actions leaving the two drained, laying down they both let out only soft breaths, regaining thier thoughts. "Link...I...love you" She murmured. He smiled and looked at her. "I love you...so much my Twilight princess..." He silently cooed in her ear, before he felt her soft sobs. "I have people...I have a entire Kindom...I can't stay even though I wish to, and even though I can It would destroy both our worlds...

She leaned foreward, her small petite body now on the edge of the bed, her cries leaving soft trails of tears down her milky white face. "But I've left you with somthing so much more precious...I'll never stop loving you...no matter how far apart we are." He said to her, sincerity in his words so clear, almost like he laced them with it. Midna cried, still...she couldn't help but feel so lost, but staying there in his arms was bliss. "Link...we must go...for this may be the last...time we meet...we...are together." He frowned, knowingly, before leaning in, his lips touched hers in such a gentle and caring way...a way she could only describe as unconditional love..."Link...never forget me..." he nodded, and kept her in his arms, the small unnoticed window let in a soft glow of moonlight, as she kept her body locked with his. "I'll...never forget you...my Twilight princess."

Even later on...even as she passed through the twilight, she passed him a piece of her...a shard...a fragment of herself...in the form of a bead. Seeing her people come to her for the first time in such ages...looking up into the sky...before she spoke to herself silently. 

_Link...I know you might never see me again...a fate...I hope will never happen. But you loved me for so much more, and I can never thank you enough for the gifts you have given to me..._

_Link...I can tell you this through my stone...that you'll always be on my mind...never forget me...because I love you. And you've left with a gift I can only describe as so amazing...so filling...beautiful. Just remember...I'll love you. And that your Daughter will know of you too..._

_**End**_


End file.
